An Easter to remember
by charmsnitch364
Summary: Okay, before I say anything, I should say that this is before season two, because I am in denial over the finale. Fairy has joined the team, and let's just say she's not the mature one. A one-shot dedicated to bringing more personality to my OC. Summary sucks, but then again, don't most of mine? I only own Fairy, and her dimension. Nothing else.


"Guys, wake up!" Robin heard a screech from the room down the hall. He knew that voice, and she sounded like she was in pain. His new teammate, the one that could never understand the rules. Jay. Well, her name was really Jocelyn, but she preferred Jay. He was the only one who knew that. He felt a surge of anger towards whoever was hurting her. No one messed with his team, and got away with it, no matter how recently they joined. He slipped his utility belt over his shoulder, and made sure his mask was on. He was used to sleeping with it, after an identity attempt from Wally. Heart pounding, he ran out of his room to the farthest one. It made him feel a little guilty, but he loved the rush of a morning fight, even if his friend was in danger. He burst through the door, and stopped short. Meghan bumped into him, with the rest of the team following suit. Jay was in her pajamas and mask, looking at her alarm clock, while balancing a basket of candy and a pair of bunny ears and tail with one arm. Robin blinked. Her nighty looked a little...short.

"We slept in! On Easter!" she yelped, pulling the ears on, and pushing past her team to the main room. The team sorta just stood there in shock, barely processing what had happened. Robin had taken the full hit. None of them had ever seen her out of costume for a month, much less her zebra nighty. Aqualad checked the time, to make sure Jay's clock was working.

"It's one in the morning." he groaned. Jay pushed past the group again, pulling at least seven more baskets out of her closet. Superboy looked like he would fall over.

"But I need to decorate. And hide the eggs, and everything. I shouldn't have woken you up. You can go back to bed." Jay grabbed some more baskets, her arms overflowing. Most of the team left, but Robin stayed.

"You should get some sleep." he said firmly. Jay opened her mouth to argue, but something stopped her. A small twinkle flashed in her eye, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Okay." she said, almost too casually. Robin narrowed his eyes, but went to bed. Jay smiled as he left. Out of the team, he seemed the most...secretive. She hadn't ever seen him out of costume, or mask. Of coarse, she hadn't ever taken her mask off, either. She still had an identity. Only one person knew who she was, and that's Robin. She had begged him to keep the secret, but she had a suspicion Nightwing knew. She shook it all out of her head, and began to work.

Robin woke up to the sound of a scream. But this time, it was a cheerful squeel, not an end-of-the-world sort of scream. He got up to investigate, but he stepped on something soft. A stuffed bunny. He chuckled, then realized what that meant. He got up, and followed a small trail of easter eggs, picking them up as he went. Soon, he was in the main room. His jaw dropped. A large tower of chocolate and eggs touched the ceiling, in the shape of a bunny. His trail led to a small basket labeled Robin. He could see others following their trails to their personal baskets. His had a stuffed toy (a robin), a headband with bunny ears protruding off it, and enough chocolate to put someone in a sugar induced coma. He thought that was everything, until he looked closer at the lining of the basket. A high density cape, but not like the ones he was used to wearing. It had a hood, and he put it on, noticing another small object underneath. A little remote, one that matched his utility belt. He hooked it on, then pressed the button. He shimmered, and turned invisible.

"Cool!" he said, marveling at the stealth tech. He walked up to Wally, and the speedster didn't even blink. Robin turned it off, and Kid Flash jumped a foot in the air.

"How did you do that?" he asked the younger hero. He showed him the tech, and the speedster promptly pressed the button. The boy wonder vanished. He looked around, and saw other people examining their gifts. Miss Martian had gotten a real bunny, complete with enough food for three months, Kid Flash pulled on some new goggles, zipping past Aqualad. He was busy with a sheild, made of the same material as his swords, as Superboy experamented with his new pair of combat boots, complete with a compartment for a knife. Artemis practised with a collapsible bow, shooting arrows through basket rings on the mountain, never missing a target. Only Jay wasn't playing with a gift. She was picking chocolate bunnies off the mountain and eating them, smiling.

"I thought you said you'd get some sleep." he said, turning off the stealth cape. She jumped, and smiled.

"I did, about half an hour." Jay replied. "Besides, I'm not done yet." She grabbed some small baskets out of the mountain, and walked to the zeta tubes.

"I have a feeling the justice league are going to need these when they see their base." Jay held up the baskets of smelling salts, and vanished. Robin's communicator beeped, and he held it to his ear.

"Batman to Robin, why does the Hall of Justice look like the Easter bunny died in here?" he asked. Robin laughed.

"Trust me, you're about to find out." He could already hear Jay in the background, handing out eggs and singing about a rabbit named Fufu. He heard Green Arrow point out her immaturity, and she launched into a rant about holidays and 'lightening up'. The rant turned into a full scale argument, which began a full-size war.

"What's happening?" Robin asked, trying to figure out who was winning.

"Green Lantern just joined the fight, and Fairy is still winning." Flash's voice filled the com. "Come see!" Robin smiled, and got the others ready. They zeta tubed to the Hall of Justice, and saw the league's personal mountain of sweets. A small girl zoomed past, who everyone recognized immediately as Jay, or Fairy, as most people knew her. She pulled out her wand, and uttered some unrecognizable words, something in German, or Latin. One of the stuffed bunnies on the mountain jumped off, and grew to the size of an elephant. It stepped on Green Lantern, picking up Green Arrow, and shoving him into the mountain. Flash grinned, and joined the fight. He unraveled the large bunny at superspeed, and started jumping for the small girl, snatching at the air. She dodged, and sent a large wave of melted chocolate on the speedster, letting it harden and trap the hero. But, while she was distracted, Green Lantern made a small birdcage around her, plucking the wand from her grip. But, a birdarang knocked it out of his grip, distracting him enough to break the cage. Fairy caught her wand, and soon it morphed into a large battle, protoges vs Justice League. But it ended very quickly, with the Justice League defeating the protoges horribly.

"Good game." Zatanna said, holding her hand out to Fairy for a shake. Fairy took it gladly, growing back to an ordinary size.

"Now, it's not Easter without the candy!" she said happily, diving into the mountain. Robin shrugged, and joined her. While their backs were turned, everyone else exchanged knowing smiles. As the team joined in, a lump inside the mountain completely vanished as Fairy shrunk to a smaller, Polly Pocket size. It took Robin thirty seconds before he found her, curled up against a stuffed bunny, fast asleep. He smiled slightly, then moved the bunny outside of the mountain, so she wouldn't get squished. After a while, with the Justice League picking off chocolate eggs here and there, the team got full, one by one. Soon, they were groaning with stomach aches that would last for about five minutes, the fast but painful kind. They left for home, Robin carrying the still sleeping Fairy. Once they zeta tubed home, they tried waking Fairy up, with little effect. Finally, Robin gave up. He placed her in her bed, and switched off the light.

"Good night, Jay." he said softly, and left the room.


End file.
